Here's to us
by Vidaet Serafin
Summary: Married for two years, they have quite a peaceful life. But for how long?
1. Expect the unexpected

**A/N **

**Hi there!**

**I had this idea in my head or a long time and finally I decided to write it down and upload here :)**

**Hope you'll enjoy it. **

**And, as english is not my mother tongue, please, be gentle :)**

* * *

Three years.

It's been three years since they started being a couple. And two, since they got married. Their life was as peaceful as it could be, when it comes to them. Everything was fine between them, between their whole family.

However, there was that little something, what was poisoning their little bubble. Castle remembered too clearly how devastated Kate was, when six months ago, after a miscarriage and some tests, her doctor said that she won't be able to have a child. It took some time for her to finally somehow accept it. They moved on, she moved on, starting to think about some other way to have another kid. And though Kate was still upset with the thought of being unable to have a child, all she wanted now was to be happy with Castle.

So she did, they both did. She was doing her job the best she could, and Rick kept shadowing her. He published two more books, and was about to write another one.

So, they could definitely say, everything was fine.

And it was so until that one day in June. Kate was waiting for Castle in the park near the precinct on her lunch brake. Today was a lazy day, no case, just paperwork, so her husband decided to stay home and do some writing. However, she got a call from him about a midday, when he announced that he need a brake and they decided to meet in the park. Detective was sitting on one bench, having a bag of crackers, looking casually around to see her husband. She had no idea, that she was watched.

Two pairs of eyes were observing her every move.

'Remember … be soundless' a nine-year-old boy whispered to the girl in his age.

She only nodded and made her way to the woman. Brunette haven't noticed her yet, so she reached carefully for the paper bag, biting her bottom lip.

'I wouldn't do this, if I were you …' soft, quiet voice made her froze.

Girl raised her sight from the bag to the woman nearby. She wasn't angry, as the little thief expected her to be, but have a light smile on her face instead. The woman looked her up and down, frowning a little.

'You're hungry?' she asked, but before girl could answer, the boy jumped out of his hiding and run to her.

'Let's go!' he hissed and grabbed her wrist.

But before they managed to run away, Kate stood up, and caught their shoulders.

'Not so fast, guys' now she was fully serious, but when the kids started to struggle, she added. 'Hey, clam down you two. I won't do anything to you, ok?'

They calmed a bit, but the boy was still looking at Kate suspiciously.

'You're here together?' detective asked, crouching down to be on children's level. As they nodded, she continued. 'Judging from the fact that you wanted to steal my crackers I assume you're both hungry, right?'

Kids exchange quick looks and nodded once again. Detective smiled.

'Ok. Now, I'm detective Kate Beckett. Can you tell me, what are you doing here alone? Where are your parents or anyone who's taking care of you?'

'No one is taking care of us' said the boy proudly. 'We can take care of ourselves!'

Kate chuckled.

'Yeah, I see … but, seriously … is there any adult responsible for you?'

They shook their heads.

'No …'

The woman looked the kids up and down. _Orphanages_, she thought immediately. She felt her heart aching, as her sight was examining two 9-year-olds in front of her. How pitifully they looked, scrawny, in their scratchy clothes. She couldn't left them like this.

'Come with me …'

* * *

_**Meet me at Remmy's. Explain later. LY.**_

That was the text he got from Kate just as he was about to enter the park. He frowned. What makes her change the place so suddenly? Feeling the sting of fear, he hurried to Remmy's. Lucky for him, it wasn't far away, so few minutes later he opened the door, just to see his wife sitting by the table, with two kids, who were devouring their meals. He froze in one moment, stunned.

'Kate? …'

She turned her head to him, so did the kids.

'It's all right, guys' she said to them, and then, she smiled to Castle. 'Come here, Rick.' and as he reached their table, she forced him gently to sit next to her. 'Kids, meet my husband, Richard Castle. Rick, this is Nick and Nicole.'

Then, she explains all this situation to him, and as soon as writer heard whole story, a bright smile, appeared on his face. Twins were finishing their meal, and now, they were looking hesitantly at the adults.

'So …' Rick started. 'What we're gonna do with you? …'

'You don't have to do anything' said Nick. 'We're …'

He was cut off by a subtle ringing, announcing someones appearance. Twins eyes widened as they saw a man who just entered the building. He was quite tall, but thin, in his thirties. His dark hair were contrasting with pale skin and cold-blue eyes. It was too late to hide. Castle and Beckett saw how the children's behavior changed, as the man came closer to their table.

'There you are, little ones!' he said. 'I was looking for you everywhere!' then he turned to Kate and Rick. 'I'm sorry … they run away from me again … but now we're coming home' he reached for Nicole's arm.

'Leave her!' Nick jumped up, just to pull his sister closer to him.

'Excuse me, sir' Kate interrupted, standing between the man and children, seeing by the corner of her eye, that Rick did the same. 'Kate Beckett, NYPD. May I ask, who are you?'

'I'm .. I'm this kids uncle. I'm taking care of them' he said.

'He's lying!' yelled Nick. 'We don't know who he is!'

'He's been following us for some time' added Nicole 'Please … don't let him take us …'

The man laughed.

'Silly ones … but enough of this game, let's go home …'

'Not so fast' Kate gently pushed him away from children, as the man wanted to reach for twins anyway. 'These kids are under witness protection. So I'm sorry, but you can't take them anywhere.'

That was a lie, but it was obvious for Kate, that she couldn't let this man to take twins. She didn't know why, but now she felt somehow responsible for them. She saw his jaw tighten, but soon he smiled softly.

'But detective, I really can take care of them. And witness protection? Why?' he asked, trying to act like he was really surprised.

'I can't tell you the details, but those kids are important witnesses, and they have to stay under my security' Kate crossed her arm on her chest.

'Bullshit!' he hissed, and was about to pulled Kate away, but then, Rick appeared just by her side.

'Touch my by one finger, and you'll end up in my custody for assaulting a police officer' she said calmly.

'And I'll be a very reliable witness, just as the kids. So, it will be better if you just go away.' added Rick.

Thirty-year-old stared at Rick for a moment, then he looked at Kate, at twins and a few seconds later he snorted and turned on his heel to walk away.

'We have to go' mumbled Nick, taking Nicole's hand. 'Come, sis.'

'Yeah, sure' Kate smirked. 'Go and let that man catch you.'

The girl looked at her brother. They knew she was right. In the same time, Kate exchange sights with her husband. Castle know exactly what Beckett wanted. And to be honest, he wanted the same now.

'Listen, here's what we can do' said Rick softly. 'You can go with us, and let us take care of you. And if you'll tell us about that guy, maybe we'll be able to help you. So?'

Sibling looked at each other once again, and though Nick wasn't very pleased with that, Nicole seemed relieved.

'We agree. Please, help us …' they answered in unison.


	2. Nick and Nicole

**A/N**

**Woah, I didn't expect such positive respond :) **

**So, there's new chapter. Hople you'll still enjoy my story!**

**And well, again sorry for any mistake.**

* * *

Castle and twins arrived at the loft about an hour and half later. Kate had to go back to the precinct, but before she left, they managed to buy Nick and Nicole some new clothes. At the beginning kids felt a bit uncomfortable in the shop, being allowed to choose things on their own, but after few minutes, they were on a cloud 9. So, they came home with three changes of clothes for each twin and some the most necessary things. As it was expected, at first kids seemed to be a bit overwhelmed when they entered Castle's loft. However, it didn't take them long to begin feeling at least quite comfortable there. Then, Castle had had to face the most difficult part. Make the sibling talk. It's not like they weren't speaking at all, but only when they were asked about that man who wanted to take them, both Nick and Nicole immediately were falling silent. Kids were sitting on the couch, watching a cartoon on the TV which Rick turned on to distract them a little bit. He made a cup of tea for each twin and as he put the cups in front of the children, he made a step back, just to look at them for a while. Though they were twins, there wasn't more similarity between then than between a normal sibling. Nick was quite tall for his age, with brown hair, now shoulder-length, green eyes and lean face with still childish features. Nicole was a head shorter than her brother, far more thiner, with long hair, a bit darker than Nick, and deep hazel eyes surrounded by long and dark eyelashes. Castle sighed and sat in front of the children.

'Look, guys. I know it's not easy to talk about it, but if you want me and Kate to help you, you need to give us some information, ok?'

He tried the best he can to speak softly and warmly. 9-year-olds immediately turned their attention from the TV to the writer.  
'We don't know what's going on either' said Nick. 'This man just came to our orphanage one day and wanted to take us.'

'He have said that he's our uncle … but we knew he's not' added Nicole. 'I can't explain why, but we knew.'

Castle nodded, patiently waiting for them to get further.

'People from orphanage didn't allow him to take us, but he said that he'll be back anyway' Nick took his sister hand and looked directly into Rick eyes. 'So we run away. This time for good.'

The last sentence caught Castle's attention. So it wasn't the first time. Few seconds passed with silence, as the writer thought of the rightest question.

'Can you tell me which orphanage you've been living in?'

'St Ange' said Nicole. 'Why?'

'Just asking …' Rick shrugged, and then a smile appeared on his face. 'Ok, end of the investigation. Drink the tea and have some rest.'

* * *

Kate was quite antsy when she came back to the precinct. She could hardly focus on her paperwork, with her thoughts still floating to the twins. It was strange, and if you ask her, kind of stupid, but from the moment she saw those children, she felt the need to protect them. What they were doing alone in that park? Why haven't anyone took care of them? There must be someone responsible! And there was that creepy man. What does he wanted from the twins?

She really hoped that Castle would get any information from them. She shook her head and finished filling one of the reports, when her phone buzzed. She quickly grab it and read the message from her husband.

**St. Ange orphanage – can U check it? That man was there, that's why they run away. It wasn't the first time they done that.**

She smiled. So he made them talk.

**You got it. **

She sent her message and finished the rest of papers in another hour. She was just thinking how to get out earlier unnoticed, but then she saw Gates passing near her.

'Sir, may I have a word with you?' she asked immediately, getting up.

'Something wrong, detective?' Gates stopped.

'No, sir, I just wanted to ask if I could leave earlier today. I have something to do out on the city, and just finished my paperwork and as there's no case … '

Capitan looked Beckett up and down.

'Alright, detective, but I want you to be on the phone, just in case, and be able to get here if something would happen. Am I clear?'

'Yes, sir. Thank you.'

So, after a minute she was on her way to the orphanage that Rick wrote her about. It took her another hour to finally find it. She entered the building, looking around carefully. There were about a twenty kids around, each of them watching her like a little wild animal.

'How can I help you, ma'am?' a gentle voice forced her to get out of her thoughts.

She turned her head to see an elegant woman in her forties.

'Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD' she said calmly, discreetly showing her badge. 'I want to ask some questions to the headmaster.'

'That's me' answered the woman, trying to act normally in front of the children. 'Maybe we'll go to my office … follow me.'

Kate obeyed the headmaster's words, climbing upstairs after her. When they entered the office, the woman sat behind the desk.

'So, did the police already found any trace of my runaways?' she asked. 'Usually it take you a lot less time to find them.'

'Actually I'm a homicide detective' said Kate, and as she saw all colors from woman's face fading, she quickly added. 'But don't worry, Mrs …' she glanced at the plate on the desk' Harrison. I'm here … more privately. I found the kids in the park, or they found me, more likely. Anyway, I also met that man, who claims to be their uncle. I know somethings wrong there, and I want to help these kids. So, I need to know everything about them.'

'Where are they now?' asked the Headmaster.

'Safe.' said Kate. 'Now, please, tell me everything you know about Nick and Nicole.'

Mrs Harrison took a deep breath.

* * *

Castle almost jumped up, when he heard the door opening. He rushed to meet Kate in the hallway, eager to know what she found out but not wanting to wake sleeping twins.

'They felt asleep about half an hour ago' he said seeing her questioning look. 'You managed to check the orphanage?'

She nodded, glanced at kids and led her husband to the kitchen. They could watch the twins from there and have a talk in the same time.

'I spent three hours in that place' Kate started, after she sat on one of the chairs. 'I talked with the headmaster. Nick and Nicole lived there since they were born. Their father died in a car crash even before they came to the world and their mother died just after she gave a birth to them. She didn't managed to tell the kids names so the doctors picked ones. There's no information about other family, nor grandparents, neither uncles or aunts. Or they didn't want to have anything in common with these kids, or there just isn't any.' she paused for a while, biting her bottom lip. 'They run away a few times before, but usually after three, four days they were found. But as you said, after that man's visit, they run away for good.' she forced a light smile at the end.

Castle gently took her hand.

'So, what's the plan?' he asked.

'I don't know …' she whispered. 'According to law we should take them back to the orphanage. But …'

'You don't want to' he finished softly.

She sighed.

'They keep running away from there, Castle … they are scared, they don't want to be there. We can't leave them like this …' she looked into his eyes. 'They trusted us.'

Rick was just about to say something, but then a loud bang echoed through the loft and then a cry follow.


	3. Under protection

**A/N**

**Hi again!**

**Here comes the third chapter, and I want to warn you, that it will take a bit more time for the next one to appear. **

**I have to think very carefully about what will happend next, so...**

**anyway, enjoy! :3**

* * *

They both jumped up and rushed to the living room just to see a cup crushed on the floor and twins next the wall. Nick was hugging his sister, who was shaking and crying.

'Nicole! Are you ok? What happened?' Kate came closer the 9-year-old.

'Leave her! Leave us!' yelled Nick, stepping back with Nicole.

Detective froze for a moment, not prepared for such outburst.

'Hey, what's wrong?' she asked, totally stunned.

Though is should be obvious, in that moment, for her, it really wasn't.

'We heard what you've said!' hissed Nick.

'You betrayed us!' cried Nicole 'Why did you go there?! Why you told them where we are?!'

'Now they'll find us, again! 'Because of you!' huffed Nick. 'And you said you wanted to help us!'

Beckett couldn't help but smile. So that was the problem.

'Listen to me' Kate kneeled down. 'No one will take you anywhere. I didn't tell one important thing yet. As a cop I managed to get temporary permission to take care of you.' she looked at Rick, who was as surprised as the twins. 'I'm sorry I haven't ask you about that … I had to act quick and …'

'It's ok, Kate' he said almost cutting her words. 'You know I'm on your side here.'

'What … what does that mean?' mumbled Nicole with a sob.

Kate smiled lightly and reached to wipe tears from girl's face.

'It means you are under our protection, baby girl. No one will do anything to you. And you don't have to worry about anything. As I said, we will help you.'

Twins looked at Kate, then at each other.

'So … you won't send us away?' asked Nick.

Kate chuckled and shook her head.

'No, silly one. I'm definitely not sending you anywhere. As long as you want to stay here.'

When she finished speaking, silence filled the room for few moments. Children looked at them, still trying to actually comprehend this whole situation. Suddenly, Nicole burst into laughter and forgetting about the broken cup, she wrap her hands around Kate's neck.

* * *

The rest of the day was quite fine. Kate made a dinner for all of them, then they sat in the living room just talking, watching TV, and about 9 pm twins felt really tired, so Rick and Kate showed them their room, and after a bath, kids went to bed. Castle wanted to put them in separate rooms, but Nick and Nicole said, that they prefer to stay together.

'You're sure you want to do this?' asked Rick, when they were alone in their bedroom.

'What you mean?' Kate brushed her hair, glancing at him from the bathroom.

'Do you really want to get involved in this kids case' Castle leaned through the door-frame watched his wife carefully.

She remain silent for a second, and then she put down the brush.

'I am. Rick, I know it sound silly and naive, that it's all happening so fast, maybe too fast … but I want to take care of this kids … they need that, and as you see no one was able to do that properly. And they need help. That man …' she went out of the bathroom and made a few steps around the bedroom. 'There's something off about him. Who the hell is he? And what he want from Nick and Nicole? … '

'And you think he might hurt them?' he asked, incredibly serious.

'I'm not sure, but if his intentions were clear, he wouldn't act like that … he's too insistent … and he's working on his own, you noticed? No police, anything. I don't trust him at all.'

Castle nodded. Kate was right, there was definitely something wrong about that men. And the children seemed so scared when he appeared.

'But we also have to consider the possibility that he's really their family. Then …'

'Then he's irresponsible, unsympathetic and immature jerk' Kate cut him, narrowing her eyes. 'And he's not appropriate person to rise the twins.'

'I know, but that will make things more complicated' said Rick. 'But first we have to find out who is he. Then, we'll think of the rest.' then a sudden question came to his mind. 'By the way, for how long you get that permission to look after them?'

'Six months. That should be enough to get rid of all problems.' she answer with a light smile.

As they remained silent, Rick watched his wife standing near the window.

'You want to keep them, don't you?' he asked after a while with a smile.

Kate tuned her head to him.

'Yes, I do. I wanted a child for quite a long time, we wanted a child. And now, we met them, and there's no one else to give them real home. So why couldn't we? Is something wrong about it?' She crossed arms on her chest.

Castle chuckled and came closer to his wife, just to wrapped his arms around her waist.

'No, there's nothing wrong about it' he said softly. 'And I think it's a great idea.'

* * *

'Nicole?' Nick's whisper awakened her.

'Mm … what's up?' she mumbled, hardly coming back to consciousness.

'I think they're asleep … it's our chance' he said, getting up.

Nicole rubbed her eyes, lifting to sit, pulling the covers a bit closer to her. In the dark room she could only see the outlines of his form.

'Our chance? For what?' she asked, her mind still too sleepy to get her twin's idea.

'To get away! And go somewhere no one will find us' boy took her hand, as if he wanted to pull his sister out of the bed.

He looked at her questioningly, when he felt her resistance. What was she doing? They haven't much time, they have to be quick.

'But Nick …' she whispered, sounding a little bit sorry. 'I don't want to …'

The silence that felt between them was almost ringing.

'What?' Nick hissed.

It wasn't what he expected to hear from her. They were always unanimous, and now she's against him?

'I don't want to run' the firmness in girl's voice surprised him. 'I'm tired of running, hiding … you're not?'

Nick bite his bottom lip. She got the point here.

'Yeah … maybe a little …' he confessed.

'You see?' she smiled softly. 'There's no need to run … not now.'

9-year-old frowned.

'You really trust them?' he asked quietly. 'We know them only one day!'

'Yeah, I know' Nicole nodded, and this time she took her brother's hand. 'But we finally found someone who really want to help us, who care about us. They want us here.'

'You think so? … We are strangers to them … why do they care about us so much?' though he knew his sister was right, the boy was still suspicious.

_As always_, thought Nicole.

'I don't know. But I'm sick of running. I feel safe here. I want to stay with Kate and Rick …' her voice trembled a little bit. 'You don't?'

Her brother only shrugged.

'It's weird …I'm not used to be treated like this …' after he sad that, he lay back down next to her.

'Me too … but I guess it's just how parents treat their kids …' said Nicole.

'You think?' Nick raised his eyebrow.

Nicole yawned.

'I'm tired' she only mumbled in response, laying on her side of the bed. 'Go sleep' girl made herself comfortable and closed her eyes.

9-year-old just glanced at her and did exactly what his sister have done. After a minute they were both peacefully asleep.


	4. The key

**A/N**

**Hi there. So, there's another chapter. A longer one, and I hope there's not much mistakes ...**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

The person sitting behind the desk was half hidden in the shadow because of dim light. Only sound was made by the fire in fireplace. None of four people in the room said a word.

'I thought I gave you a simple task' deep, cold voice broke the silence. 'I asked you to get rid of that little brats and bring me that key. And you weren't able to do even this?'

A tall, dark haired man shivered. He knew he failed, and now he had to face the consequences. He took a deep breath.

'Sir, I swear, it's only a small delay … I will complete the task' he said, trying to sound as firmly as he could.

'I've heard that before, Dean' he heard a growl from his employer. 'You failed when they were alone and unprotected … and you want me to believe, that you will succeed when they are under the eye of this detective and writer?' the man behind the desk got up. 'How stupid do you think I am?!'

Dean gathered all his courage to stand tall and to not show his fear.

'And that's their weakness, sir' he said, with his voice trembling only a little bit. 'When they will feel secure, then they will feel more confident. And when you feel too confident, that's the easies way to make a mistake. Then, I'll be right there.'

The silence filled the room again, for another few seconds, which lasts as forever for him. Finally, his boss sat on his armchair with quiet hum.

'Fine. You have the last chance, Dean. I want to have that key as soon as possible. And the kids have to be dead. Am I clear?'

A relief was to seen only in his cold, blue eyes.

'Yes, sir. I will not fail again.'

He bowed lightly and after that, he left the room. He knew, that if he wanted to live, he had to get rid of the twins. The faster, the better.

* * *

Rick and Kate were suddenly woken up by some rumbling, probably from the kitchen. They both glanced at each other and almost jumped up from the bed. They rushed through writer's office to the further part of the loft. How surprised they were to see two 9-year-olds, poking around the kitchen and all the cupboards. Kate blinked, giving herself a while to really understand what's going on. Twins were here, searching through the whole kitchen like it was the most natural thing for them. Just as she realized that, she raised her hand to cover the grin. She heard her husband's chuckle, what caught also kids attention.

'What are you doing, guys?' she asked, visibly amused.

Twins turned to them and smiled a bit embarrassed.

'We were hungry and you were still asleep …' said Nick, putting a bag of cereals on the counter.

so we thought we can get some food ourselves …' added Nicole, climbing on one of the tall chairs.

And as she does, something clinked loudly.

'What was that?' asked Kate, frowning.

'Nothing' Nicole just shrugged, reaching underneath her shirt to show them a chain.

Beckett and Castle leaned to see a small key on it. How do they get that? And from who?

'What's that key for, girl?' detective asked softly.

Nicole shrugged again.

'We don't know. It was in our things when they brought us to the orphanage. It was hidden in envelope with a note _keep it safe_. So that's what we do.'

'Yesterday I was wearing it, so today's Nicole's turn' said Nick simply.  
Kate hadn't had to look at Rick to know that they are thinking about the same. Kids were totally unaware, what that could mean. He cop instinct took over.

'Does anyone told you what this key opens?' asked Rick.

It was the simplest and in the same time, the dumbest question he could think of. And as it was expected, kids only shook their heads.

'No. We have no idea, who gave us that key, or for what it is' answered Nick, but seeing the expressions on the adults faces she added. 'Somethings wrong?'

Detective's and writer's features softened as they smiled lightly.

'No, boy. There's nothing wrong. But keep that key in secret, ok? Just in case' said Kate. 'Now, let's make a breakfast!'

* * *

They haven't talked about the key for next three weeks. After the first one of twins presence in the loft, everybody felt much more comfortable with each other. At the beginning it was a bit awkward for them all. They had to get known their habits and personalities, which wasn't always easy. But as the third day passed it was only better. Nick and Nicole were day by day more open and as that week passed, it turned out that hey are smart and lovely kids. Martha and Alexis used to them very quickly as well, and it was obvious that twins loved both redheads. So, half of the month passed peacefully. It was amazing how twins managed to shift into their daily routine so smoothly that except few small arguments and fights, it seemed like they were always living here. Nick didn't mention a runaway anymore, they haven't seen that men who were chasing them since they started to live with Kate and Rick.

Generally speaking, almost whole month gave them an opportunity to have some rest.

And it was one day when their idyll was about to end. The morning was usual, there were no signs of rest of the day was also quite normal, and because it was Saturday and Kate haven't got any case. After the breakfast they spent a few lazy hours watching TV, playing games and simply talking. About a noon Rick had to go for a meeting with his publisher, so when he left, it was a first time for Kate to stay with the twins alone.

'So …' she started, feeling a bit awkward. 'What do you want to do, guys?'

Kids shrugged.

'And what would you do? If you were without us now?' asked Nicole.

'Well …' detective made a thoughtful face. 'Probably I would watch some more TV, or read something, in a meantime preparing a dinner.'

A bright smile appeared on girls face.

'Can you read us something?' she asked.

'Yeah!' Nick jumped on his feet. 'Maybe one of Rick's book?'

Kate blinked, being totally taken aback by their request. She knew her husband would be beyond proud that those 9-year-olds want to hear his stories, but yet, she wasn't so sure that they were appropriate for them.

'Why not something lighter, hm?' She went to Rick's office and little library with kids just behind her.

'But we want something from Rick!' demanded Nicole, and her brother only nodded in agreement.

'I'm afraid you're a little too young for it' said Beckett softly. 'just wait few years more. But … 'her sight run through the titles of book on the shelves. 'I've got something nearly as interesting as his work.' then she picked up one of the books.

She made the right choice as it turns out, because both twins were listening her carefully. So, by the time Rick came back from his meeting, Kate was in the half of making the dinner, while Nick and Nicole were finishing the book by themselves.

'Hey there' he greeted his wife. 'No problems I assume?'

'Hey yourself' she respond with a smile. 'Nope, nothing at all. We had a reading afternoon.'

'Really? What are they reading now?' He asked, glancing at the meal in progress.

'They are finishing _Brothers Grimm Fairy Tales_ now. Though, at first they wanted me to read them one of your books' she looked at him, and her smile widened as she saw a surprise on his face.

'You're serious? … Woah! That's … that's nice' he grinned, but suddenly he gazed at Kate suspiciously. 'But you haven't done that, right?'

She turned to him, resting her hands on her hips.

'Though I haven't raised a daughter yet, I know what's appropriate for 9-year-olds and what's not, Castle.' she narrowed her eyes.

Rick immediately raised his hands in I'm-giving-up gesture.

'Just asking.' he said, and after he glanced at the kids, he asked. 'Still no information bout that key?'

She shook her head. Though they haven't talked about it with kids, Kate was constantly trying to find anything about hat key, unfortunately without any effect.

'None.' she whispered and bit her bottom lip. 'It's strange … someone left them that key only with a note _keep it safe _…' she checked the soup before continuing. 'It's bothering me all day …'

'I bet it … but is it really that important?' the writer raised one of his eyebrows.

Kate turned off the fire under the pot.

'Of course it is!' she said under her breath. 'Haven't you thought that it might have something in common with that strange men?'

Castle frowned.

'Aren't you overreacting, dear? … just a little bit?' he said, giving her doubtful look.

'And if I'm not? If that key it literally a key to that case? …'

'Honey, I guess you're thinking too much right now' Rick put his hands on her shoulders. 'I know you cop instinct is working now, but we have six months to sort this out, so take it easy …'

The woman sighed.

'Maybe you're right …'

Noticing that the dinner is almost done, the writer took out some plates from the cupboard.

'You know, usually you are stopping me from creating crazy ideas.' he said, putting the plates on the counter. 'It's a nice change I must say.'

Kate chuckled. She was about to respond, but then they heard a quick footsteps, as the twins cheerfully came to them.

'Rick, you're back!' Nicole clung to his legs.

'Hey, girl!' he lifted her up. 'Enjoyed the afternoon with Kate?'

'Yeah! She read us the fairy tales!' she said, and then she leaned, to whisper into his ear. 'Even Nick like it!'

He raised his eyebrows in a feigned amazement.

'No way!'

Their laughter filled the kitchen.

* * *

Nicole woke up in the middle of the night. She hated storms, they were frightening her. And now, she was alone, as she and Nick finally agreed on Rick's idea to give them separate rooms. The rain was pounding on the windows and the rumbling of thunders were still echoing. She curled on her side of the bed and closed her eyes. As another thunder came, she decided to close the window. It was hot inside, but the noise was worst. Still sleepy, she sat in the bed, and was just about to get up, when she saw this. It was just a second.

A lighting, a thunder. And that person. Someone was just outside the window, and was about to get it. She screamed, and not really thinking, what is she doing, she run out, heading straight to Kate's and Rick's bedroom. She wasn't even aware of the tears that fell down her cheeks. She climbed to their bed and curled on Kate's side, quiet sobbing coming from her mouth.

'Nicole?' detective mumbled, woken by the movement. 'What happened, girl?'

'Someone was outside the window!' she wept spasmodically. 'Some man! He wanted to come inside!'

9-year-old shivered, cuddling up to woman's chest. Kate took the girl in her arms, glancing at Rick, who also woke up.

'Check it?' she asked softly, cradling Nicole.

The writer nodded and headed to girl's room, but he saw nothing suspicious there. When he came back, she was already asleep in Kate's embrace.

'And?'

'The window was opened, but no one was there …' Castle whispered in response.

Detective frowned.

'Let her sleep with us tonight … she was terrified …'

Castle nodded again, smiling indulgently and lay back on his side of the bed. Kate wiped the last tears from girl's face, and after a moment she fell asleep again, with Nicole nestled close to her.


	5. Building a bond

**A/N:**

**Hi guys!**

**Sorry it took me so long to post it ... and I don't know how often the chapters will appear ... but I'l do my best.**

**I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I'll read that carefully tomorrow and fixt them.**

**For now, I hope you'll enjoy my story!**

* * *

_Finally, he found them! He saw that writer today and followed him to his apartment. All he had to do was sneak inside, take that key, get rid of the kids and get away. Simple as it is. And the storm that just began only made thing simpler. _

He came closer to the fire stairs, and started to climb, being careful to stay unnoticed. He reached the top in a few minutes, and glanced through the window. A smile appeared on his face. The window was unlocked. Lucky he.

But when he was about to sneak inside, that girl woke up. A light of lightning betrayed his presence. Shit! She saw him!

A thunder, girls scream, it all happened in one moment. He had to run. For now.

* * *

The next day they managed to convince Nicole, that it was all her imagination. Sunday's laziness calmed her quickly and helped her to forget yesterdays nightmare, especially when Rick and Kate took the kids for ice-creams. They spent two hours in the park, and as they were on their way back home, Castle's phone started ringing. He looked apologetically, taking it from his pocket and he pressed the button.

'Castle' he said, and frowned a bit, listening to the person on the other end of the line. 'Yes … yes, I understand … when? Tomorrow? … can you give me a moment, please?' then, he turned to Kate. 'It's the headmaster from the school Alexis was attending to. I went there yesterday and asked if there's a chance Nick and Nicole could be signed there … and well, he want to meet with us tomorrow.'

Beckett tilted her head lightly.

'And you're telling me that now? …'

'I'm sorry, I forgot …' he whispered. 'So?'

'They have to go to school in September anyway, and that's in two weeks … so I guess we're on the deadline here. Ask about the time.' she replied.

Rick lifted his phone to the ear. 'Sorry. Yes, we'll be there. What time? Ok … should we both come with kids? Yes, thank you very much. See you tomorrow.' he finished the conversation and hide the phone in his pocket.

'And?' asked detective.

'And, we have a meeting with the headmaster tomorrow' said Rick with a smile. Then, he looked at twins, who seemed to be a bit confused. 'What you think about it, guys? You want to go to school?'

Just as he said that, confusion faded from kids faces, replaced by wide smiles and they nodded enthusiastically.

'Great!' said Castle. 'We are supposed to be there at 1 pm.'

In even better moods they came back to the loft. Since the twins started to live with them, they managed to work out their daily routine, to which all four quickly got used to. And reading at least one fairy tale before sleep was necessity.

'_And __Snow-white was kind, and went with him, and their wedding was held with pomp and great splendor._' Kate closed the book with a light smile and looked at the girl lying in the bed.

She seemed to be sound asleep, but when detective was just about to leave, Nicole moved slightly.

'No, stay …' the girl mumbled, reaching one her hand for Beckett.

'I thought you were asleep …' woman sat on the edge of child's bed.

Then, just a second after, she lay next to her. Nicole immediately cuddled to her.

'I like Snow-White …' 9-year-old whispered. 'Know why?'

Brunette shook slightly her head. 'No. Why?'

'She's a bit like me … she have no mom, and it seems like her dad didn't cared about her at all when he get new wife … she was left alone. Like me an Nick.' hearing these words, Kate's heart broke a little bit.

'Shh … it's ok now, girl.' Kate moved her head through child's hair. 'You're both safe now, with us.'

'I know …' Nicole's whisper became much softer and warmer. Then she moved a little bit just to placed a gentle and a bit shy kiss on her cheek. 'Thank you …'

Detective was too shocked to respond appropriate, but the girl didn't seemed to care. She just cradled to her again, falling asleep for good this time.

* * *

When she came back to their bedroom, Rick was already there.

'Hey … troubles with putting to sleep?' he asked.

'Not really … ' answered Kate, sitting near him.

She quietly told him about what happened, and as she finished, Rick remained silent for a longer while.

'Kate …' he just sighed and hugged her.

No more words had to be told. Castle knew how his wife wanted a child. And now, these two lost kids simply walked into their world, turning it happily upside down.

'Rick, what if we don't get to take care of them? What if in January we'll have to get them back to the orphanage? …' Her grip tightened on his shirt. 'I don't want this … I want them to stay here, with us …'

He kissed the top f her head.

'I know … and I want the same, Katie.' he stroked her back softly to calm her down. 'And we'll do everything to keep them here.' He felt as she nodded, with her head buried in his chest. 'Now, let's get some sleep, eh?'

* * *

The next day started quite well. They all woke up early with Kate, because twins were so excited that they weren't able to sleep longer. Then, Beckett headed to the precinct. They decided that if she won't have any case, she'll try to join them. In next couple of hours Rick tried to keep twins calm, which wasn't so easy. He helped them to get ready and about half an hour after the midday they went off the loft. Luckly, the school wasn't so far away, but Rick thought it would be a good idea to take kids for a little walk before the meeting. It was amazing, how cheerful and energetic they were, instead of everything. Just when they were in the half of their walk, Rick's phone rang. He got it off his pocket and glanced at the screen to see Kate's face.

'Hey, how are you there?' he asked,with a light smile.

'Bad …' she said and Castle could hear the sadness in her voice. 'We have a rough case here and …'

'Kate, it's ok. Just do your job, I'll take care of everything.' he done his best to made her feel at least a bit better.

'I know, I … tell the kids I'm sorry …' she almost whispered and then added firmly again. 'I got to go. See you later.'

'Ok, bye.' Rick locked his phone ad slid it into the pocket. 'Kate have a case, and she's sorry, but she won't join us today.'

Children moods visibly went a bit down. However it wasn't much time to think about it. About ten minutes later they reached the school's gate with both, Nick and Nicole clinging to Castle's hands. Before, in the orphanage, they went to some kind of classes organized there, and they really enjoyed it, that was why they were so excited to go to the real school. But now, seeing the big building, they started to feel overwhelmed and insecure. Noticing their tension, writer squeezed lightly small palms in his hands and gave them warm smile. They walked to the building and headed straight to the headmaster's office. Rick knocked three times and after a firm 'Come in' from the inside was heard, he pressed the door handle to enter the room with twins now hiding partially behind him.

'Ah, Mr. Castle.' headmaster smiled at them. 'It's good to see you. And these two are our future student's, right?'

'It's good to see you too, Mr Darlish' said Rick, as he pushed children lightly ahead. 'Say hello, kids.'

'Hello, Mr Darlish' twins answered in unison.

The men looked at them with sympathy.

'What's your names little ones?'

'I'm Nick, sir.'

'And I'm Nicole, sir.'

'Very well then. Let's see what you already know.' he looked down at some papers on his desk.

By next fifteen minutes headmaster was asking twins different questions and their task was to answer them just how they could. After that, Mr Darlish seemed to be really satisfied.

'Judging by your answers you're on quite good level. I see no obstacles for you to started attending fifth grade like the other nine-year-olds. Anyway, I would like you too meet with the teachers, just in case. But it could be in one of the last days of August.'

Castle nodded. He exchange few more words with the headmaster, arranged a meeting to 29th August and then, after polite goodbye, they left the office.

'So, how do you like it, guys?' asked Rick, when they were on their way back to loft.

'It would be great, Rick' said Nick. 'But …'

It was strange. They were so excited at the beginning of the day and now? What made them so down?

'Hey ..' Castle stopped and stand before children. 'What happened? Is something wrong?'

He watched them as they communicates with each other wordlessly, only by sight.

'Rick … what if other kids won't like us? We are different, we're not like the others …' whispered Nicole.

He frowned slightly.

'You are like the others' the writer protested.

'No, we're not.' said Nick. 'We don't have mom or dad … any family at all …'

'And if they will make laugh of us? …' girls voice was barely a whisper.

Castle just reach for them and pulled kids into big hug.

'No one is allowed to bully you or make laugh of you because of that. Even if it would happen, you can tell me or Kate … there will be teachers in school. Don't be afraid of that. And remember, we're here for you. Kate and I. You have us.'

He grabbed their hands and they headed to the loft, not knowing that there was someone watching them.


	6. Troubles

**A/N:**

**Hi!**

**This chapter is a bit shorter, but I thought it's better to post shorter chapters more often. And thanks for your advices.**

**So, enjoy! **

**And please, let me know what you think about my little story! **

* * *

He kept watching them since that Saturday night. They were quite careful, he had to admit. Dean and his companions had to wait another few days for Beckett and Castle's mistake, especially when the boss suddenly changed his mind and told them to get not only the key but the kids as well, alive and in one piece. Few very long and boring days. Dean had no idea why he needed them, but orders were orders. That was why the three of them were sitting in a van near the building where Castle's loft was. They didn't saw detective coming from her work yet, but the writer was still inside with twins. It was far too risky to try any actions now. Men had to wait until he will go out as well, leaving kids most probably with his mother or daughter. They were much more easier to handle. So, only when Dean saw Castle coming out of the building, he immediately gave a sign to his companions. That was their chance. Men waited few moments, until writers silhouette would disappear and then, they started to act.

'Just as we planned, guys' whispered Dean.

Two of them entered the building, when the third parked their van nearer. They get on the right floor unnoticed by anyone, and it was just as they want it. They neared the door and after exchanging the nodds, Dean knocked three times. They heard a cheerful laughter from inside, childish no doubt, and only one belonging to an adult. Light steps were heard, before the door just opened.

'Richard, I told you to check if you have …' and older woman began to speak, but stopped suddenly, when she saw that the person in front of her is definitely not her son. 'Oh … I'm sorry … how can I help you, gentlemen?'

They smirked and without a word, his partner knocked the woman down, pushing her strongly and making her fall down and hitting her head on the edge of the closet. In the same time, Dean closed the door behind them, and when he turned, he saw two frightened kids standing a few meters from him. Just as they made a step in twins direction, they started to run, heading to the stairs. _Not smart enough_, he thought as they managed to catch the nine-year-olds just before they made a first step up.

'Not this time, little brats' he hissed. 'Now, you'll go for a trip with us, you want it or not.'

They couldn't get out the same way they came here, but there still were the fire stairs. He straightened his grip on the girl and rushed upstairs. When he thought about it, it was kind of ironic. They were getting away exactly the same way kids wanted to run from them. He checked quickly from which room they could escape, opened the window and totally ignoring Nicole's efforts to brake free from him, he almost run down the stairs. When he glanced over his shoulder, he saw that his partner have done the same, holding a struggling boy. They had to cover kids mouth with their hands to silence them, but luckily the van was waiting just at the end of the alley. They jumped in, before anyone could notice them and then, they just drove away.

* * *

Rick was mad at Gina. He didn't want and really didn't need to meet with his publisher today. They have talked something above a week ago and there were actually no necessity to talk again. And, what's more important, Kate was at precinct, still working on the case from Monday and he really didn't want to leave kids alone. But Gina insisted. She said it was an emergency. And his mother volunteered to take care of the twins for couple of hours.

So he went. With this tiny voice on the back of his head telling him that something would happen, he went. He managed to sent Kate a text with explanation, just in case, and reached the place where the meeting was supposed to be.

It was about an hour later. They almost finished, when his phone vibrates. He frowned, as he saw Kate's face on caller ID.

'I'm sorry for a moment …' he said and picked up. 'Hey!'

'Castle, get your ass here, now!' a light smile which appeared on him face faded on the sound of her terrified voice.

'Kate, what's wrong? What happened?' he asked.

'Kids are gone' she said with trembling voice. 'I'm in the hospital … just … just come here, please …'

_A hospital? … _

His heart skipped a beat. He only asked in which hospital she is and when he hung up, he mumbled some explanation and almost run out of the building. It took him ten minutes to get to the hospital, with his mind creating the worst scenarios. Kate was waiting for him near the entrance, with her arms tight around her.

'Kate! …' they met in halfway, falling in each others embrace. 'What happened? Why are we here?'

She shook her head, taking few deeper breaths before she responded.

'I don't really know. We finally solve the case, and when you send me that text I was almost free. We put that bastard behind the bars and I came back to the loft … the door were locked, but when I came in, it was dark everywhere. I though that maybe Martha took kids to the park or something like that, but then I saw her, lying on the floor, unconscious and the kid where nowhere to seen …' she broke off for a moment, hugging him a bit more tightly. 'I called for an ambulance, get here, and when they took her for examination and I called you …'

Castle tried to focus on her words, and stay as calm as he could.

'Do they told you how is she?' he asked quietly.

'A bit bruised, they are waiting for her to woke up, but nothing really serious' she said and quivered. 'They are gone, Rick! … Someone just took our kids, and I have no idea who did it, and where are they now ...'

Kate's word were overwhelming. However, Rick only embraced her more.

'We'll get them back. Just wait until mother wakes up. Maybe she would tell us something useful.'

He felt her nod, as they slowly headed to the room there Martha was.


	7. Guessing and the call

**A/N:**

**As I said, it would be a short chapter. I'm a bit bussy, but I didn't want to keep you waiting for too long.**

**Again, sorry for any mistakes. A****nyway I hope you'll enjoy it ;)**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**

* * *

A quarter later, they both were sitting next to Martha's bed. As it turned out, except few bruises older woman was alright. Though, doctors decided to leave her under the observation for tomorrow, just in case. She was awake even before Kate and Rick came there, so they heard her screams up in the hallway.

'Oh God … I'm so sorry … I'm so sorry …' she said only, when they told her what happened.

They tried to avoid the truth somehow to spare her stress, but they failed.

'No, mother, don't. It's not your fault … I … I shouldn't have gone for that meeting … I should have at least wait until Kate came back …'

He felt detective's warm hand on his shoulder.

'Martha, I know you're confused now, but it's very important.' started Beckett softly. 'Do you remember how the guys looked like?'

Redhead frowned lightly.

'They both have dark hair … one have blue eyes, very cold. He was pale, skinny. The another, the one that knocked me down, was stronger, more more muscular …'

Kate and Castle exchange quick looks. The woman was sure that they were thinking the same now. Was that this strange man which they met at Remmy's? The description given my Martha matched. And if it was really him, obviously he wasn't working alone. It seemed that this whole case was far more complicated than she thought. And as far as there was no homicide connected with it, she could hardly do anything to move it. Kate thoughts were suddenly disturbed by Martha's voice.

'What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be looking for the twins?'

Beckett gazed at Castle. Of course they wanted to do that, but neither they wanted to leave her here alone.

'Are you sure, mother?' he asked hesitantly.

'Of course! I'm fine, Richard. Go! Go, get our little angels back!'

Just in that second Alexis came in, demanding explanation. Rick forgot to call her, but she did that instead, worried by the emptiness in their home. On the phone he told her only that her grandmother is in hospital. They told her briefly what happened, and five minutes later, leaving girl with her grandmother, Castle and Beckett were sitting in a cab on their way to the loft, and neither of them said a word. When they finally get there, detective remained quiet. She was deeply lost in her thoughts from the moment they left the hospital, and now it started to worry him.

'I can hear you thinking from over here. Please, talk to me.' he said when they came into the loft, squeezing her hand gently.

Kate only shook her head.

'I'm trying to think of something helpful. Anything …' she leaned against the wall. 'Isn't it weird for you?' she made few quick steps to his office, with Rick after her.

Detective came closer to the white board, which Castle gave her when she moved in. She took a black marker and write something down.

'We found them alone.' twins names quickly appeared on the clear surface, on the top of the board. 'At the beginning only one creepy man was looking for them.' she wrote _creepy man_ little under kids names. 'All we know is what he look like and that he's probably in his thirties, possibly working for someone. What's his name? 'she noted the question under man's nickname. 'Who is he working for? Or with whom he is working? What does he, or his boss want from the twins?' all this appeared on the board just as she speaks.

She stopped for a moment, biting her bottom lip. 'There's so much questions, Castle … and almost no answers. No clues, no motive ... we … we've got nothing!'

Rick looked at everything she wrote.

'The key.' he mumbled, frowning.

Kate raised her eyebrow.

'You think they wanted that key? But why they took them then? They could just take it from them. Wouldn't it be easier?'

He nodded. 'It would. Maybe the kidnappers …' he took the marker from her and wrote that a bit above _creepy man_. '… knows that the key opens something important. But they don't know how to find it or they need Nick and Nicole, thinking that they have the informations …'

'When the truth is, kids don't know anything' Kate finished.

She had to admit, his words somehow made sense. 'But it's still not telling us neither who abducted them, nor where they are now.'

Rick was about to say something, when with the corner of his eye he caught some glimmer. He headed in it's direction immediately, to see a chain and key, shimmering on the edge of the couch. He gasped, taking the cold thing in his hand.

'I think we wouldn't have to wait long to know if the abduction was really about the key' he said, and when Kate joined him in the living room, he showed her what he found. 'Kids have to drop it beofre the kidnappers came ... maybe none of them even noticed that.'

Detective's eyes widened.

'What if the kidnappers doesn't care about the key?' she whispered.

They remained silent for a moment, with neither of them knowing what to say. Then, suddenly, Kate's phone began buzzing. She took it from the table nearby, where it was lying up to now.

'I don't know this number …' she mumbled, and not waiting for her husband's response, she picked up. 'Beckett.'

For few seconds there was just silence on the other end of the line, but then a harsh, cold voice said. 'I think I have something important for you, detective. Something I bet you want to get back.'


	8. Demands

**A/N**

**Dears, I'm doing my best to post new chapters as quickly as I can ...**

**big thanks to sorcier, conservativegirl, Caskett Lover Always, cacorn158 for reviews and for all who favourite and follow my story. **

**That really means a lot!**

**And about the adress in the end. I choose it by google maps, so sorry if there's something wrong with it. Enjoy! **

* * *

Dean clenched his fists. It was supposed to be his big success. He caught these kids and they should have had that key his boss wanted so bad. He looked at scared twins, curled in the corner of the room. He felt his anger constantly rising.

'I'm asking you one last time' he hissed. 'Where is that key?'

He was getting more and more frustrated. His boss will be here in any minute and Dean had no idea what those brats have done with that damn thing. The girl clung to her brother.

'We don't know!' said the boy, not sure if he was more angry or scared. 'We already told you, we don't know!'

To tell the truth, they really had no idea what happened to the object. Nicole had it on her neck today, even just a minute before abduction. And now it was gone. Both kids suspected that it had to slip off while they were playing on the couch, but none of them said that out loud.

'Liars!' Dean growled and grabbed girl's shoulder. 'You think that I don't know how to make you speak?!'

She screamed when he pulled her away from her brother.

'No!'

'Leave her!' Nick jumped up and leaped to the man, trying to release his sister.

They struggled for a long while, their screams filling the room. Boy was doing his best to make Nicole free and Dean, from the other hand, was trying to sense the key under her clothes.

'What the hell is going on here?'

All of them froze, hearing this cold voice, but a second after, the girl used her opponents unawareness and run from him to Nick.

'Sir! … I … I tried to … that key … they hid it somewhere …' he started to explain, but was cut off.

'Enough!' boss made few steps ahead. 'Get out. I'll talk with them myself.'

Dan just nodded and quickly went out of the room. Boss in the same while continued his way around the children.

'You don't have the key, eh?' he said, terrifyingly cold. Then he stopped suddenly just in front of the twins, leaning a bit. 'Where is it?'

'We don't …' began Nick.

'Don't lie' he interrupted harshly. 'I know that you are perfectly aware where it is. Now, you will tell me that, or I will not be so patient any longer'

Twins glanced at each other.

'We won't tell you anything' huffed Nick.

'Yeah. And you better let us go.' Nicole continued. 'Or you'll have troubles!

Thrilling laughter came out from man's mouth.

'Troubles, huh? Interesting. And what will cause this troubles?' he asked amused.

'Kate and Rick will find us!' girl snarled. 'And when they do, they'll kick your ass!' just when she saw that ugly smile on man's face she realize that she probably made a mistake.

His sight rested on the pocket of Nick's trousers, where boy had his phone, Castle's old one. It was given to him a day ago, because Kate wanted to have a contact with them, when kids would go to school.

'Give me your phone, boy' boss said, making few steps closer.

'No!' They both stepped back.

One sign was enough for three men to come in. One caught Nicole and two others grabbed Nick, totally ignoring kids struggling and yelling. The boss neared and almost without any problems, he took the phone form boys pocket.

'Stupid kid' he mumbled and started to search the contacts.

A second later, he found what he wanted. He took his own phone and quickly dialed the number. He was too smart to call from boy's phone. She picked up after fourth ring.

'Beckett.' he heard a firm female voice.

He didn't expect any less from her.

'I think I have something important for you, detective. Something I bet you want to get back.'

Few seconds of silence passed before she answered.

'What do you want?'

Detective's voice was still confident, but the boss could hear that slight tone of worry. He smirked.

'The key.' he said simply. 'If you have it, and I assume you do, bring it to me and then I'll give you the kids.'

'I want to know they are ok. Give me the proof!' she demanded.

Boss laughed, tilting his head slightly.

'You do realize, that it's not you who's holding all the cards here, detective?' he said and added immediately. 'But fine. You'll hear them.'

The man made few steps towards twins, turning the phone to them.

'Kate! Don't give him the key!' Nicole screamed before anyone could even think.' Keep it safe! _Keep it safe_!'

Then everything happened very fast. Boss hit the girl strongly, Nick growled something in her defense, catching her and hiding partly behind himself.

'Conversation's over, detective.' man hissed. 'Or you'll bring the key tomorrow, or you'll never see your brats again. Understood? Tomorrow, second dock by the 11th Ave, 8 pm. Be there alone.'

He hung up not waiting for her answer.


	9. Help given, help needed

**A/N**

**So, here we are! And tho it took me longer time so thise one is a bit longer. **

**Huge thanks to conservativegirl, sorcier, Caskett Lover Always, anya.y, cacorn158 for reviews and all those who favourited and follow my little story!**

**And the dock description is totally my imagination.**

**enjoy new chapter!**

* * *

Her breathing fastened to spasmodic. Some son of a bitch just took twins from her, and now he dared to make demands? She had no idea if she was more angry or afraid.

'Kate?' Rick's voice brought her back to reality.

She inhaled more deeply, before responding.

'Kids are ok, by now. He said that if I won't give him that key I'll never see them again ...'

He felt his heart skipping a beat, but he just put his hand on her shoulder.

'We'll get them back, Kate' said Rick, but she pulled him away, as he wanted to embrace her.

'Don't. ' she whispered. 'Don't promise me things you're not sure about.'

'I'm not' he said confidently. 'We will get them back.'

'How?' she huffed. 'He wants the the key in exchange. But … Nicole yelled to me over the phone to not give it to him …'

'When he want to meet?' asked Castle only, looking amazingly serious.

Kate took a deep breath, and tried to gather her thoughts. _Get yourself together, Beckett!_, she mentally kicked herself. She told her husband all informations about the meeting, and then the silence filled the room for a while.

'So, we'll go there, with the key … and exchange it for kids. Whatever that thing opens, it's not worth their lives, right?'

She nodded immediately.

* * *

'Why have you done that?' Nick looked at his sister.

'Done what?' she mumbled, with her sight glued to the wall.

'Why have you yelled to Kate to not give them our key?'

Nicole turned to him, with a spark in her eyes.

'Because whatever it keeps, that man want that. And as long as he don't have it, we're safe.' she explained.

Nick frowned at first, to rise his eyebrow a second later.

'And haven't you thought that if he won't get that key, he would kill one of us to make them do what he want?'

Girl blinked and then she bit her lip. He got the point here.

'No … I haven't.' she said under her breath.

'Exactly.' boy smiled lightly. 'And after living a month with Kate and Rick we should think perspectively. They have to give him the key.'

Nicole huffed.

'Yeah … but I have the feeling, that he won't just release us …'

'What you mean?' asked Nick.

His sister rolled her eyes, very Kate style.

'Oh, c'mon … that kind of men never keep their promises … if he decide that we are a burden, he might just get rid of us.'

'We can try to run away' he suggested.

Nicole stood up and came closer to the door, put her ear to it and listen for a while.

'No way' she whispered. 'I hear someone just outside the door.'

They remained quiet for a while.

'So … we have to wait, right?' boy whispered finally.

'Yes. But we have to be focused.' sounded a soft answer.

* * *

Next day was a hell for them both. There was no case, so Kate have only paperwork to distract her mind from thinking about kids. Even Rick's presence on the precinct didn't make it any better. About a noon, Castle watched her walking to the brake room for coffee. Checking if she's not looking, he came closer to Esposito.

'Hey, Espo … can you and Ryan give me a favor?' writer asked under his breath.

Javier tilted his head.

'Sure, bro. What's up?' He asked, giving his partner a sign to come over and then crossing his arms on his chest.

'You know that our kids are missing, right?' Rick started, still whispering, when the Irish detective appeared.

'Yeah … that's rough, buddy' said Javi.

'Kate and I are going to get them back today' Castle's eyes were wandering between two men. 'But I want to ask you, if you could organize any backup for us?'

Kevin glanced at Esposito. They both really liked the twins, as they saw them couple of times during that month kids were living with Beckett and Castle.

'We will try, Castle … but you know we can't promise anything … that case isn't a homicide, so …'

'I know' Rick cut him off. 'But I have a feeling that if we go there alone, there would be a homicide then …'

His words made two detective's feel even worse.

'When and where?' asked Javi.

'8 pm, second doc by the 11th Ave'

'We'll do our best.'

'Thanks guys.'

After that, time passed unexpectedly quickly. Too quickly, if you ask her. Kate didn't really noticed when she found herself in a car with Castle on her way to the meeting place. She tried to think off any plan. She squeezed hard features of the key in her hand.

'You're fine?' he asked, when they stopped near the dock.

'I will be when kids would be with us again.' she whispered, getting out of the car.

Seeing that her husband was doing the same, she added. 'Stay here. He told me to come alone.'

Rick blinked.

'You really expect me to stay here and let you go there all alone?' he huffed. 'I thought you know me better'

Kate sighed.

'Rick …'

'No, Kate' he took the key from her hand. 'We're in this together.'

In the fist second Beckett wanted to protest, but when she looked in his eyes, she resigned.

'Fine …'

They headed to the dock, checking the time. 8 pm.

'I told you to come alone' harsh male voice sounded from the nearby.

In the dim light of the street lamps they saw four men. One of them was in front of the others, two were holding Nick and Nicole, and the third was at the back of them all.

'You should expect us both' said Rick, showing his opponent the key. 'And I guess you want this.'

Boss laughed coldly.

'Straight to the point, huh? Alright then' he made few steps towards Castle. 'Give it to me!'

Writer stepped back, taking the key away.

'First the kids' Rick said firmly.

They keep the eye contact for a longer while and after that, what felt like eternity, he gave a sign to these two, who held twins. They moved forward. Boss reached his hand towards Rick, while Kate moved closer to children. It was like on slowed movie. In the same time, Castle was handing the key to the Boss, and Kate was just inches from Nick and Nicole. Then, suddenly everything fastened. In one second the key landed on Boss'es hand and kids run straight into Beckett's arms. Woman took the girl, while Rick quickly grabbed the boy. Nicole put hands around detective's neck. Kate could feel 9-year-old's heart racing, and then girl's body started to shiver. Her quiet sobs came to woman's ears.

'Shh' she murmurs. 'It's ok … you're safe now.'

'Cherish this moment … as long as you can.' they heard this quiet sentence.

Then, Kate saw three men movement, as they took their guns out. She didn't have time to put out hers. She managed only to scream a warning to her husband and jump out, before the waves of pain floated through her body.

* * *

Nicole felt so happy. She throw herself in detective's arms, clinging to her tightly. 9-year-old didn't realize that she missed the woman so much. Warm feeling of safety and relief spread through her tiny body. She totally forgot about her yesterday's bed thoughts. All she wanted was to go home with her brother, Kate and Rick. Then, everything happened just in few seconds. Kate moved quickly, turning around to run away, chased by gunshots and bullets, holding Nicole tightly in her arms. Suddenly girl felt something hitting Beckett's body, and a moment after, they both fell on the ground. Two screams were heard, detective's from pain, and 9-year-olds from fear. Neither of them was aware, what was happening around. Tears run down Nicole's cheeks.

'No, Kate, no!' she wimped.

'Shh baby … it's ok … I'm … I'm just … scratched' Kate replied, but despite of her encouraging words, detective's voice was telling girl something totally different.

'Help!' she cried desperately getting out from under the woman's body. 'Somebody help me!'

By the corner of her eye 9-year-old saw few people rushing to them. She turned to bleeding detective, putting her hands on the wound to stop the blood at least a little.

'Don't die' she sobbed quietly. 'Please, mommy … don't leave us …'


	10. In the eye of the storm

**A/N**

**Ok, I didn't have a heart to keep you waiting too long :D**

**Again, shorter chapter but ... I think you'll forgive me ... I don't know how it would be with my time in next week ... just saying ...**

**And huge thanks to Caskett Lover Always, sorcier, red2013, cacorn158, and conservativegirl for review and everyone who favourited and followed my story :3**

**And sorry for bad description of hospital scene ... =.='**

**enjoy, anyway!**

* * *

He managed to jump out with Nick and hide behind a thick column. Gunshots echoed around them, and just when Rick felt a tickle of fear that their opponents will get them in every second, police sirens were heard.

'What's going on?' Castle heard boy's quiet question.

'The backup came' he answered with a smile appearing on his face.

Still hidden, he saw a group of police officers, including Esposito and Ryan, knocking down and cuffing Boss and his people. Then, a scream came to their ears. A scream, which froze the blood in their veins. It was Nicole. They run out from behind the column, to see that horror scene. Rick felt as his legs weakened. _No!_, he thought in a panic, _No, it can't be happening! Not again!_

Grabbing Nick's arm instinctively, he rushed to Kate, lying still on the ground, and to Nicole, who was kneeling next to detective, sobbing. Javi and Kevin was just right there, one of them already calling for an ambulance.

'Castle, take the kids home' said Ryan, breaking through Castle's raising panic mode. 'We'll stay with Beckett.'

Writer hesitated for a moment, holding children close to him, but not turning his sight from his wife. Esposito was now next to her, trying to reduce the blood loss from the right side of her back.

'Go, Rick …' Castle heard Kate's weak voice. 'Take them … out of here … I'll be fine …'

'I'll call to tell you to which hospital she would be taken' added Ryan.

Richard signed and nodded. He didn't want to leave Kate alone now. He didn't want as hell. But she was right, kids shouldn't be here.

'Keep me informed, ok?' he said to Ryan, taking Nicole in his arms.

Kevin confirmed that he will be informing the writer, and just as they heard the ambulance coming, Rick took Nick's hand, and walked away to his car. On their way back to the loft, the writer tried to cheer twins up, at least a little bit. Girl was still sobbing quietly, now embraced lightly by her brother.

'Hey …' Rick glanced in the mirror at children. 'Everything is alright. You're safe now, and the guys who took you, they are behind the bars ...'

Twins didn't respond. A few minutes later, their ride ended. Just then, when they got out of the car, Nicole grabbed Rick's hand.

'Kate won't die, right?' she asked quietly, looking at him with her big eyes, now filled with fear.

Castle crouched before her.

'Oh, of course not, baby' he said, desperately wanting to believe in it himself. 'She's the the toughest woman I ever knew. Now, let's go home and wait for a call from uncle Kevin, ok?'

9-year-old just nodded, and then, three of them entered the building. Martha and Alexis were inside the loft expecting them, and after Rick told them what happened, all of them were waiting for call. The adults though were doing their best to not show the worry they were feeling to children. 9-year-olds minds have been firstly occupied with Martha and her health. Both Nick and Nicole were beyond happy to see the older woman in good condition. And two hours later, when writer persuade Nick and Nicole to get some sleep, his phone rang.

* * *

They get to the hospital in few minutes. Both Javier and Kevin couldn't help themselves to compare the situation to the one that took place four years ago. It was ridiculous, because the doctors were assuring them, that Kate's condition was quite good, and the woman herself was still conscious. The wound wasn't very deep, no organs were damaged. The worst was the blood loss, but it was soon taken care of. After all the examination in hospital and when all treatments ended, time finally slowed down for them, and they could breathe with relief.

'You're so damn lucky, boss' said Esposito, when Ryan leaved Beckett's room to call Castle. 'Inches left, and we might have had a replay from Montgomery's the funeral … I don't think ...'

'Espo, shut up …' she cut him off with a tired voice. 'I'm fine, ok?'

'I know, I know … but you scared a crap out of us … all of us.' said Javi.

Kate signed.

'What happened with those bastards?' she asked after a second of silence. 'And what were you doing there at the first place?'

'Castle asked me and Kevin to organize some backup for you. So we did … but we came a little too late …'

'You came just in time, Javi' said Kate, feeling the waves of gratefulness for her team.

In that moment, Ryan came back.

'Castle's informed, he said that kids are just after baths and are about to go sleep.' Kevin sat by her bed. 'I also called to Thommson, he helped us to organize the backup team. The guys are behind the bars, charged of kidnapping and attacking a police officer. And Thommson have the key, so it's safe.'

Beckett relaxed visibly, and smiled lightly.

'Thanks guys … and when I'll come back to the precinct, I thank Thommson too ...'

When the guys left her a quater later, she lay in her hospital bed, awake, but with closed eyes. Though her body ached, she felt more reliefed than ever. All she wanted now was to be home again, with Castle and twins. Then, her heart fastened a bit, when Nicole's voice echoed in her head.

'_... mommy ..._'

Kate felt asleep with a light smile on her face.

* * *

Rick closed the book he read, and looked at sleeping kids. They were on couch together, and right now, he defnetly didn't have courage to separate them , or even move from here. He stood up, trying not to wake the kids, but as he made a step away, he felt the movement behind him.

'Rick? ...'

'Sorry ... go to sleep, sweetheart' said the writer.

'Here?' asked Nicole, making herself comfy.

'If you want. Goodnight, baby.' Rick covered them both with the blanket

'Night, daddy' they murmured in unison.


	11. Strong together

**A/N**

**Hi!**

**Here we have another chapter! I hope you'll like it!**

**Huge thanks to conservativegirl,16abennett, red2013, sorcier and Guest for reviews and all that alerted and favorite my story! **

**And little explanation about the name of the bank. It was first that i found so .. sorry :D**

* * *

She woke up early. All the worry she felt yesterday, about her dad, Kate and twins now left her, but she still needed a proof that her step-mother is really ok. That was why Alexis, after dressing quickly up and eating a breakfast, wrote a brief note about where she went. Then, she left the loft to head to the hospital. Thanks to detective Ryan's call they knew where Beckett was, so the redhead went straight to her room.

'Hey …' she said quietly, sticking her head inside, after she made sure that Kate isn't asleep. 'How are you?'

'Alexis, hi' the woman replied with a smile. 'Fine, scratch hurts a little but it's ok.'

Girl sat next to her.

'I've got something for you' she said, and gave the woman little, purple, woolen teddy bear.

Kate took it with quiet 'aw' coming from the mouth. She looked at two small, black eye-buttons of the little mascot.

'Thank you, it's really sweet, I love it' she said with a smile.

Alexis grinned.

'Good, because when twins come, you'll have another two' said the redhead cheerfully and they both laughed. 'We made them yesterday for you. Grams and dad thought, that it would be good idea to occupy Nick and Nicole minds …'

'Speaking of, how are the twins?' asked Beckett after a while.

'Fine. They were a bit scared, but grams and dad cheered them up' Alexis respond, smiling as she saw a relief on her step-mother's face.

'That's good …'

About a quarter passed for them on chatting and casual talks. Girl was just about to say something more, but then they both heard a soft knocking on the door.

'Am I not interrupting?' sounded firm, but warm voice, and dark haired woman entered the room.

'No, sir' said Kate, a bit stunned.

'I'll leave you alone' murmured Alexis, getting up and walking out of the room.

'Are you holding on, detective?' asked Gates, coming closer to Beckett's bed.

'I'm good, sir, thank you' answered Kate, smiling lightly.

'I'm glad to hear that.' Victoria sat on the chair. 'I have to say that it worried me, when I heard that one of my best detectives was shot. Again.'

'Sir I …' Beckett started.

'No, detective, you don't have to explain yourself'' Gates cut her off. 'Esposito and Ryan told me everything. And I would do exactly the same as you, if I were on your place.'

Kate blinked.

'Oh … that's … that's good to hear …' she responded, still surprised by her boss openness.

'Don't forget, that I'm a mother too, Kate' said Gates. 'I would do everything to keep my children safe. And judging from what boys told me, you treat those two as yours.'

Beckett smiled to her.

'Yes … I want them to stay with us for good …' then, she frowned lightly. 'When I'll get out of here, interrogate those bastards is the first thing I'm doing.'

Gates shook her head.

'Take it easy, detective. We're not letting them go anywhere. And you have to fully recover to tae care of those two.'

Then, they heard quick steps coming.

* * *

Next morning was far more peaceful for them. Just after the breakfast Nick and Nicole demanded that they want to see Kate. And Rick just didn't have the heart to say no to them. They waited only for Ryan to bring the key from Thommson, which Nick immediately put on his neck. So, about 10 am three of them were in the car, driving to the hospital. Alexis was already there, and Martha promised to join them later. Castle glanced at children in the mirror. They were so antsy, that they could hardly stay on their seats.

'Hold on a little longer' said Rick with a chuckle. 'We'll be there in a minute.'

And just as he said, a while later they parked in front of the hospital. Before they entered the building, Rick stopped the children.

'Remember, you mustn't run or scream there. Keep yourself calm, ok?'

Both Nick and Nicole nodded meekly, and then all three went inside. Just in the hall they met Alexis, who was buying herself a cup of coffee.

'Lexi!' Kids called her and run to the girl, ignoring Rick's protests.

'Hi!' she hugged them, smiling and raised her sight to see her dad. 'Hi dad.'

'Hi Pumpkin. Guys, what did I tell you about running and screaming here?'

Twins blushed.

'That we mustn't do this …' said Nick quietly.

'That's right.' man said and kissed his older daughter cheek. 'How's Kate?'

Redhead couldn't help but smile.

'She's fine, dad.'

'Can we see her?' asked Nicole with hope.

'Where is she?' this question was from Nick

'Kate is in room nr 6, but …' she said to the twins, but eve before she could end her but, they just run to the told room.

Before Ric or Alexis could stop them, they rushed inside without hesitation.

'Kate, Kate!' they both screamed cheerfully, almost jumping on Beckett's bed.

Then suddenly they noticed someone else's presence. Kate chuckled, looking from startled kids to amused Gates, who stand nearby.

'This are my twins, sir' said detective warmly. 'Kids, meet captain Victoria Gates, my boss.'

Captain smiled lightly, extended her hand towards Nick and Nicole.

'I'm happy to finally meet you' she said as they shook it softly. 'I've heard much good about you.'

'You do, sir?' asked Nicole, copying Kate's tone.

'Yes, little one.'

Nick frowned, looking at woman hesitantly.

'And you are not angry at us?' he asked, sitting on the edge of Kate's bed, on the opposite side than his sister.

Though they were obviously overwhelmed and even a bit scared at the beginning, friendly tone of th woman gave them courage. But hearing boy's words, Gates raised her eyebrow, exchanging surprised looks with Kate.

'Why should I be angry at you?'

'Kate was shot because of us, and she can't do her job now …' said Nick while Nicole just clung to Kate's good side.

'None of this is your fault, I've told you that' they heard Rick's voice, when he entered the room.

'But … if we haven't keep that key, nothing would happened …' whispered Nicole.

'Shh' Kate embraced th girl with her arm. 'Rick is right, it was not your fault.'

A long while of silence passed, until Gates decided to break it.

'Speaking of key … do you have it with you now, guys?'

Nick looked at her and nodded. Then, without asking, he took it out of his neck and headed it to the woman. Capitan replaced the glasses on her nose to look at the thing carefully.

'If I'm right, this one opens a deposit box in Bank of America.' meeting their surprised looks she added. 'My family had a deposit box there. They have very recognizable keys.'

Beckett immediately made that connection of ideas with Castle.

'That explains a lot.' said the writer.

'Those guys have to know what is in that deposit box and they wanted that … but they needed the key.' added Kate, saying her husband's thoughts out loud.

'But why they just didn't just took it from kids? Why were they bother kidnapping them?' asked Gates.

Castle frowned.

'That's what we have to figure out' he said. 'And, we have to go to that bank.'

'And we'll take what is in this box, right?' said Nick.

'No, buddy' Rick smirked. 'It's safer there, for now. We just need information.'

* * *

'I'm glad to be home' Kate whispered, when the were in their bed in the evening three days later.

'I'm glad to have you here' Rick kisses the top of her head, embracing his wife a little closer.

Kate was released from the hospital today on midday, so Rick decided that they should have some fun together. So after dropping Beckett's things on the loft and giving her some time to take the shower, he, Kate, twins and Alexis went to the cinema. Alexis have some doubts at first, but when Kate reassured her that she's fine and not tired, she agreed. They have chosen a light and funny cartoon, and had little over an hour of fun and relaxation. After the movie, all of them came back to the loft. Whole family spent quiet and peaceful evening, cuddled on the couch and carpet, playing board games and simply enjoying each other presence. Now, when kids were asleep, marriage were laying in the bed, chatting, before falling asleep. They remained silent, until Castle started quietly.

'I've been thinking about that key and deposit box …'

'And?' she said with light smile.

'What if the bank have such kind of security system, that you can open it when you have right family name …'

'Or when you prove the family connection' Kate followed his thought. 'Headmaster of the orphanage told me that twins parent were Dominic and Emilie Bertineau …'

Rick nodded.

'We should go there and ask for any document proving that.'

'Tomorrow' said Kate. 'The faster we settle this, the better.'


	12. The appearance

**A/N**

**Hi guys!**

**A big week is before me, I'm going to USA! Unfortunately I don't think I'll be in New York, but anyway!**

**So, I'm giving you new chapter, though not so long, but :)**

**And again, huge thanks to sorcier, red2013, pampilot67, and conservativegirl for reviews and all that follow and favorite my story.**

**And enjoy the new one!**

* * *

Gates gave Kate a week off to fully recover, which meant that they have few days to solve the problem with key. They went to the orphanage early on the next day, leaving kids under Martha's and Alexis' protection. Headmaster of the orphanage wasn't surprised, when they asked her for Nick's and Nicole's birth certificates, their parent's death reports and the annotation that no other family was found. It took them much less time than they expected, so Kate and Rick decided to visit the bank the same day. There, kids had to go with them, because according to their guessing, twins were the only ones who could open the deposit box.

'You know what's bothering me?' said Kate, biting her lips lightly. 'During the exchange, they started shooting. Why? Why those guys were risking kids death, if only they can open that box?'

Castle stopped at a red light.

'What's on your mind?' he asked, and kids leaned to hear the conversation better.

'I don't know … maybe they know something we don't …' she answered with a sigh.

'Or they don't know things we know' said Castle.

A while later, they parked near the bank and got out of the car. Both adults were surprised, that Nick and Nicole appeared to be more excited with all this situation than scared. Beckett wondered if she should be happy about it. After a half an hour car ride, they entered the bank building. Twins were looking around with huge curiosity, and it was obvious, that with Kate and Rick on their side, they were feeling much more confident.

'How can I help you?' asked the woman working in the bank.

'Hi, my name is Kate Becket, I want t open a deposit box on name Bertineau.' said Kate, taking a key form Nicole.

'I'm sorry, but only …'

'I'm taking guardianship over yet underage Nick and Nicole Bertineau with my husband. Their parents died, and no other family was found.' the detective showed the documents to the bank assistant.

She looked at them, then at kids, and she nodded.

'Very well then, follow me, please.'

All went after the woman, and when they came to the room where the deposit boxes were, Kate gave the key to her. The bank assistant made a step to a small computer. She typed the name, found the right number of the box and then went to it. The four of them came closer, watching as the woman was taking out something from inside of the deposit. Before anyone could say anything, she put a package on a table, stepping back a little. It was Kate, who moved first after the while and started to unwrap the paper with her slender fingers. Rik was almost sure, that twins were inches of telling her to do it quicker, but they remained silent. Finally, the paper was removed to reveal a small, wooden box. Beckett opened t with one move, and all of them leaned to see what's inside.

'A photograph?' said Rick, taking a picture in his hands.

'Not only' whispered Kate, taking a small, satin sac out of the box.

'What's in there?' asked Nick.

Detective just opened it, frustration and excitement mixing in her. She felt some strange weight in the sac, and when she undo it, her eyes widened.

'Rick …' she breathed, taking out two quite big diamonds.

A heavy silence fell between them for a longer moment, when all four were watching two shining stones, now laying on the table. Castle and Beckett couldn't believe their eyes. Diamonds! Real, quite big diamonds! It was so surreal, even for Rick.

'What's wrong?' asked Nicole, obviously not understanding the importance of their discovery.

'Nothing, sweetie … it just means that we possibly found out why those men chased you.' whispered Rick, hiding diamonds to the sac and then to the box.

'Would you like to take it with you today?' asked th bank assistant.

'No, thank you' said Rick, closing the package, only with the photograph in his pocket. 'We'll leave it here'

Castle and Beckett made sure, that the deposit box was locked properly, and taking the key they went with the kids out of the bank. Both children felt the tension of the adults, but they haven't asked about it till they were again in the loft.

'Kate … why those men chased us because of those stones?' whispered finally, looking at the woman with worry in her eyes.

Beckett sighed and took the girl on her lap, as Nick immediately sat near detective's legs.

'Listen to me carefully now, little ones. You mustn't tell anyone what was in that box, ok? This … stones, as you called them, are diamonds, they are very, very precious. Rick and I are almost sure that because of them you were chased. And until we won't get rid of your kidnappers, you must keep it secret, ok?'

Twins glanced at each other, and only nodded in agreement.

'And this photo' Nick jumped up, run to grab the photograph from kitchen table, and return quickly. 'You think it's our parents here?'

Kate looked at the picture. It shows a couple, already married, judging by the rings on their fingers. They were both smiled, cuddled to each other. The woman was heavily pregnant, and her husband had his hands on her large belly. They looked so happy there. _How long could it be before they died? A month? Or two? …_, thought detective. It was obvious that Bertinaeu wanted their then unborn children. Emilie was almost glowing, and Dominic was showing all his feelings in this small protective gesture.

'Kate?' Nicole's soft voice brought her back to reality.

Beckett blinked, and run her free hand through girl's hair, smiling lightly, and then she looked at the boy.

'Yes, sweethearts. I think it's your parents here' she answered.

* * *

'Why won't you tell me what's wrong?' asked Rick, when he and Kate were making a supper.

Woman glanced at twins, now playing with Martha in the living room.

'It's nothing' she answered, putting a slice of cheese on last sandwiches.

Rick leaned a little to her.

'I know nothing, and it's not nothing. Just tell me …'

She bit her bottom lip.

'I feel awful, Rick … ' she whispered. 'Because of those bastards I … we have no time to take care of all things with twin's adoption … I hope it's not too late …'

'Kate …' he smiled softly. 'We have five month yet. It'll be alright.'

'I hope you're right …' she breathed, burring her face in his chest.

Suddenly, they heard a doorbell. Both frowned, and after that, Castle moved to open the door. Before he made a first step, Kate grabbed his elbow and breathed a quick 'Be careful'. Writer squeezed her hand and came to the door, when the second doorbell ring sounded. When he opened them, he saw a tall, handsome man, well dressed. A newcomer smiled and looked at Rick with chocolate-brown eyes.

'Good evening, sir' he said politely. 'Richard Castle, I believe?'

'Yes.' said Rick, sensing a movement inside the loft. 'And you are?'

'My name is Adrian Deveneu. I am … I was, Emilie's and Dominic's friend. I heard that their kids are there ...'


	13. The storm is coming back

**A/N:**

**Ok. **

**Once again, I'm very sorry for delay in publishing chapters. What can I say? Life happened ... that's all.**

**And I have to say I wrote and I will write all things about school instinctively, though I'm not from USA. And well ... sorry for any mistake, etc, etc ...**

**Anyway, I hope, you'll enjoy!**

**And again, I want to thank anya.y, cacorn158, Caskett Lover Always, sorcier and conservativegirl and all those who folowed, favourited and reviewed :3**

* * *

'May I come in?' asked Adrian hesitantly.

Castle blinked, totally stunned, but quickly he nodded.

'Yes, please' he stepped back and added. 'And don't you mind showing me you ID?'

Deveneu looked at him, and then he smiled.

'Of course, here' he took the document out of his wallet.

'Somethings wrong?' Kate came to the hall, followed by intrigued twins.

'This is Mr. Adrian Deveneu. He is … Bertineau's friend …' said Castle.

'That's correct.' added Adrian, smiling to Kate, and then he saw Nick and Nicole curling behind the woman's legs. 'And this have to be our dear children, right? How are you, guys?'

Nicole just looked at him and, without a word, she ran away to her room. Nick gave the newcomer one more glance and follow his sister.

'I'll go to them' said Martha quietly.

'I'm sorry for them.' Kate came a little bit closer. 'So, you are their parent's friend, right?'

'Yes. I have known Dominic since our childhood, and when he met Emilie, I have also known her. I … I was supposed to be this girl godfather … what are their names, anyway?'

Kate felt strange twinge in her heart, a twinge of anger and irritation. But she remained calm, knowing that Rick is looking at her carefully.

'Nick and Nicole' she answered. 'But, tell me, how did you find out where they are?'

* * *

When Martha came upstairs, she heard a muffled yell of Nicole. Woman sighed.

'Ok, guys, what's wrong?' she just walked into girls room, from where she heard the voices.

Twins looked at her.

'Everything!' snarled Nicole. 'What is this guy doing here? Who is he? How dare he just coming here and …'

'And what?' asked Martha, letting kids show their emotions and speak their minds.

'Mess up everything!' continued Nick. 'What if he will want to take us? If we prove that he was close to our parents, it will change everything!'

Martha smiled lightly, now understanding. For their nine years, they were quite a smartasses.

'Come here, you two' she said, embracing them. 'Kate and Rick love you, so do I and Alexis. And do you really think that we will let anyone take you from us?'

Kids cuddled to her, not answering.

* * *

Adrian stayed in the loft about two hours. It tuned out that he spent last nine years in France, in a place where he was hardly receiving any news, and came back to United States just two weeks ago. He was looking for Nick and Nicole, and when he was told in St. Ange orphanage what happened, he came straight to them. Man thanked Beckett and Castle sincerely for taking care of twins and asked if he can visit them from time to time, to make up to them his disappearance. Both detective and the writer tried to be polite to Adrian, and they succeeded, generally speaking. But when he left, Kate closed the door and leaned to them.

'You're ok?' asked Rick worryingly.

The woman shivered a bit.

'I can't believe it …' she whispered. 'He appeared just now! Now, when everything seemed to be fine!'

Richard frowned at first moment, but a second later he understood what his wife was talking about.

'You really think that Adrian would want to take kids from us?' he asked quietly.

'I don't know, Rick …' woman sighed and made few steps to him' But I'm afraid of that …'

Then, they heard light steps on the stairs.

'Is he gone?' asked Nick quietly, with his sister hiding behind him.

Both adults come closer to the twins.

'Yes, he's gone, sweetheart' said Kate, taking Nicole, who run to her, in her arms.

Girl hid her face between woman's arm and neck.

'I don't want him here' she mumbled. 'I don't want him at all.'

Kate gazed at Castle, who was hugging Nick, and just embraced girl more.

'I know, girl. But don't worry. It will be alright.'

* * *

August came to an end very quickly. On 29th they met with the teachers, who confirmed that there were no obstacles for twins to start attending 5th grade, appropriate for their age. So, on the next day they made a big shopping, buying all books, notebooks, pens and every necessary things for school. Twins were beyond excited, but one thing was slightly ruining their enjoyment. Or one person rather. Adrian. He kept visiting kids, and though all of them learned how to at least tolerate his presence, especially Nick and Nicole, they had this stupid feeling that Deveneu will destroy their newly created family.

However, next few days passed even quicker than they expected, bringing the first day of September. Twins woke up about six o'clock in the morning, though the beginning of new school year was at 10 am. They were more antsy than before the meeting with headmaster or teachers, so there was no chance for Rick and Kate to stay longer in bed. Woman had a new case anyway, though she wasn't very happy about it.

'Couldn't they stop murdering for one day? Just one day! One day so I can go to the beginning of a school year with my kids! Am I asking for too much?' she mumbled, when she ended the call and sighed. 'This day can't be any worse ...'

Unfortunately she said it too early. Just a few seconds later writers phone rang. Man whined quietly seeing caller's ID.

'Paula, what?' he barked. 'No, I can't. No! I told you weeks ago that on this one particular day I'm unavailable. You should count yourself lucky that I picked that phone!' he silenced for a while, but soon he yelled again. 'And he really can't meet even in the evening? It have to be just at 10 am? No, Paula, it is your fault, you knew well that I'm busy today! …' his nostrils flared a bit, listening to his manager. 'And there's nothing? … Oh, I bet you did … fine. Fine. Bye.'

'Don't tell me …' Beckett started with a higher voice.

'I had to go on meeting … Paula said it's really important, and today is the only day for it ...'

Before Rick could ask his mother to go with twins, Adrian dropped by, and to make Kate feel even worse, he volunteered to go with Martha, to who Rick phoned anyway, and kids. Either Nicole as well as Nick were just inches from saying this man that they don't want him around, but when they saw this happy gleam in his eyes, they just silenced. A way to school was pretty awkward. Adrian was talking a bit with Castle's mother and tried to start any conversation with kids, but any topic was braking off after few seconds. And it was not that twins were impolite, or were showing Deveneu their antipathy. They just couldn't find the right thing to talk about. Soon they reached the school, and without a word they came in. Whole event, the number of people that gathered, everything was so overwhelming for twins, that they instinctively kept close to the adults. However, all went surprisingly well. Whole ceremony took nearly two hours, and when they went out of the building with the rest of people, twins were in much better mood than in the morning. Even the weather improved, giving them blue sky without clouds, and a sun.

'You know what?' started Adrian. 'There's a great ice cream shop nearby I discovered few day ago. We can go and have some, eh?'

Twins nodded cheerfully, seeming to forget that they don't like Deveneu. Martha only shook her head lightly. Man didn't tell anyone, that he noticed a black car, following them almost from the school. For first few minutes he thought, that it's just a coincidence. But the further they went, and the longer this car was after them, he became suspicious. Anyway, nothing happened, and they came back to the loft without troubles. But after twins told Rick, who just came home from the meeting as well, about the event, and went to their room to prepare for the next days, Adrian decided to tell the writer about the car.

'Rick, can I have a word with you?'

'Sure …' Castle said, and went after Deveneu to the kitchen.

'I know it might sound strange, but I think someone followed us, when we were coming back from school' he said with a whisper. 'One car drive after us all the way … and it was the same car, I remembered the plates numbers.'

Rick frowned, feeling the waves of panic floating through him.

'No … it's impossible …' he mumbled.

_It couldn't be the same guys! They are still in the custody!_, he thought, but just a second later, his phone buzzed. When he saw Kate's face, firstly he wanted to believe that she's calling just to check how the twins are. But it was only before he heard her raised voice.

* * *

'Have you told her yet?' asked Gates quietly, standing near Esposito and Ryan, who were standing in the observation room.

Javier and Kevin glanced at her, and then Beckett, who just finished interrogated the suspect from their newest case.

'not yet … but we will have to' said Kevin.

Both men didn't know who to tell her the news. She was angry already, and it wouldn't make it any better.

'There's no sense in delaying it.' mumbled Esposito. 'Yo, Becks! C'mere'

They watched as she left her notes on the desk and neared to them.

'What's up?' she asked.

'We have some bad news ' said Ryan. 'Those guys, who kidnapped your kids … they left the custody this morning.'


	14. Friend or foe

**A/N**

**Naaaaah! It's soooo good to be back ...**

**I finally fought my post-Castle depression :D And well, I finally have some free time now :D**

**And I hope I'll have strength and motivation to write more often :3**

**Anyway, huge thanks to sorcier, ekinham, red2013, conservativegirl and Guest for reviews and all those who favorite and follow my story! 3**

**Thanks for your patience for all those who still remained with me!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rick only heard the slam of opened and then closed door, followed by someone's quick steps.

'Where are the kids? Are they ok?' she shot the questions even before she reached the couch where he and Adrian were sitting.

'They are fine, Kate' said Castle, extending his hand for her.

She took few deeper breaths.

'I'll join you in a minute' she whispered and headed to the stairs.

Both men remained silent.

'That's insane …' said Adrian, frowning 'And you really have no idea, what dose guys want from them?'

Rick shook his head. It was wiser to not tell him about the diamonds. Not yet. But there was something in Deveneu's face that the writer didn't like. As if he knew Castle's lying. Man glanced at the stairs and move a bit closer.

'And isn't it about some stones? Two, very precious stones, to be exact?' his green-brown eyes were stuck at Richard's blue.

This time, Rick frowned.

'You … you know about them?' he asked under his breath.

Adrian smirked, visibly satisfied that his thinking was correct.

'Yes, I do. I was the only person Dominic told about them, except Emilie.'

Castle nodded at first, but suddenly, he froze.

'The only one?' he said as one thought came to his mind, with his voice becoming darker. 'So how would you explain that those guys know about them as well?'

Deveneu looked at him, and his face paled, when he realized what the writer was aiming to.

'I … I have no idea …' he said, and shortly he added. 'You think it was me who told them? …'

'Yes. That's exactly what I thought' growled Castle. 'But I'm just a writer. Kate's a cop, and she'll gladly investigate this.'

Adrian got up from the couch and made few nervous steps.

'It's not like that …' his voice was trembling a bit. 'I didn't tell anyone about … this. It …'

'Save your breath ...' Castle cut him off. 'Kate will be back soon. Then, you will tell us everything.'

Deveneu nodded lightly and sat on the couch again.

* * *

The three of them were sitting by the kitchen table. Rick and Kate focused their attention on Adrian, who was thinking intensively, how to begin the explanations.

'I … I don't even know where to start …' he said hesitantly.

'From the beginning.' said Beckett coldly. 'It's usually the best way.'

Man sighed. This whole situation was a big misunderstanding. But now, how to prove this? And will they beleive him? After a short while, he opened his mouth.

'When … when we graduated from high school, we found an opportunity to go to Africa. Not for very long, it was about week and a half. But while we were there, one day, local people told us about the place, where once diamonds were found. No one was searching there then, but Dominic wanted to go. So we did. And then … he found them.' man stopped and took a sip of water. 'We almost lost our minds. It was like all dreams coming true at once. Luckily, we had enough of common sense to not tell anyone about it. We went only to the guy who checked and confirmed their quality, and even that was here, in New York, and we were extremely careful. But … ' Adrian shivered a little. 'It was only once, I swear. We went to that bar, and Dominic got so fucking drunk …' Deveneu shook his head. 'We had an argument, most serious one in our lives, if you can take an argument between two drunk guys seriously. And he yelled something like: I'll do with my diamonds whatever I want! And you fuck off! … and after that, few men joined us, asking casual questions about diamonds … I left him in that bar few minutes later … now I know it was a mistake, but I was also drunk and pissed off. But I think it was then, when those people get known. They had to plan everything …' he silenced and continued in few seconds. 'It was few months before twins were born, Emilie was already pregnant. Two weeks later I went to France, where I got a job and had to say because of personal problems … I thought I would come back at least in time of twins birth, but well … things got complicated and I didn't …' he had to take a sip of water, but after another few seconds he spoke again. 'Anyway, when I finally get back to New Your I heard that Emilie and Dominic are dead and their kids are chased … it was obvious for me that it had to be those men who joined us in that bar … too bad I can't remember their faces …'

Kate was looking straight at him.

'You now something about them?' she asked. 'Their names, anything?'

Adrian shook his head.

'No … sorry …' he said under his breath, and added. 'I'll be going. Maybe I'll be able to find any information about those men …' he smiled sadly. 'Take care, all of you.'

* * *

'What do you think about this?' asked Rick, when he came back to Kate, after Adrian left the loft.

'I don't know …' she replied, holding a cup of coffee in her hands. 'He didn't seemed to lie, at any point …' she sighed. 'And if he really told us the truth, he could be useful.'

Castle nodded.

'But still, we should be careful about him. For now, until he'll prove he's on our side.' he said, and added immediately. 'How those guys got out of the custody so early anyway?'

Kate clenched her teeth for a moment.

'They went out on bail. Someone payed for them' she barked.

'So, there was someone more .. ' said Rick under his breath.

Detective shook her head.

'Espo told me that the money was brought by some guy, and the boss treated him like the other men. So he had not taken all his people then, at least one or two stayed out of this, so they could help ...' she said, and took a sip of her coffee.

They weren't aware of two little persons, listening to their conversation very carefully.


	15. A I

**A/N:**

**Well ... I thought it would be better to make it clear to you, guys.**

**I simply have no heart to write to this story now. But, don't worry! I'm sure I'll be back as soon as I'll watch the first episode of new season of 'Castle'.**

**So, let's say it's just a little break, ok?**

**I just have no inspiration now ... **

**But I promise, I'll be back here just as the new episodes appear ;)**

**Hope you'll wait a bit and stay with me! **

**Love you all!**


End file.
